


Don't Fall for Romance

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: After Party, Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Background Relationships, Banter, Bored Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Boredom, Character Development, Charlie Magne Tries, Contracts, Conversations, Doubt, Fishing, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Innocence, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Partnership, Politics, Rumors, Self-Denial, Shopping, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: It's midyear, and the hottest topic on air is the current relationship between the Princess of Hell and the Radio Demon Overlord.Sadly, the duo believes this topic is irrelevant, focusing on their goals instead. (Un)Fortunately, they both dislike monotony.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide how to start and whatnot... So the story begins in the middle of the timeline and continue as if you guys read my other stories hahaha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is bored.
> 
> Charlie gets distracted easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the chapter title: **[ FANTASY CATCH ]** in the story: [**I thought WE came to an Agreement?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130542)

"Diabetes-inducing partner? Are you still with me?" The Radio demon called out, resting on the couch (he forced the bartender and pornstar to bring upstairs).

[No response]

"Hm..." Alastor pondered how he'll annoy his business partner ~~this time~~. The princess is literally buried in paperwork so it's safe to assume she can't hear him right now. _However..._ He summoned his mike, tapping on the mike with a sly grin.

" **CHARLIE!** " The Overlord's mike yelled, and Alastor cackled when papers flew into the air. He wasn't surprised when he heard the princess fall off her seat with the volume.

"WHAT?!" Charlie climbed up her chair, scanning the room with wide eyes. While the papers landed on the ground or table in a disheveled order, the hellborn finally caught sight of the perpetrator and sighed at this amused sinner. "Al.. That's not how you sit on a couch."

"It isn't." Alastor agreed but changed the topic. "Don't you think it's a wonderful day to head out and cause chaos (he paused for a second.) of the good kind?!"

"The last time we head out, Vox caught us off-guard." The Princess of Hell yawned, stretching her arms as she leaned on her chair. The blonde rubbed her eyes, looking at her business partner to see him sit on the couch upside down. Charlie advised, "You can go if you want, Al. the hotel needs these papers filed by Friday."

"But a temporary break will do us both good." Alastor answered in turn, lowering the volume of the radio at the tableside near the door. Instead of glitching or using his voodoo magic, Alastor set his mike on the couch to perform something he must have been practicing. Kicking his legs inward, Alastor raised his arms to support himself with his hands to enact a backflip.

*thump*

The Radio host miraculously executed the deed.

"..." Charlie covered her mouth with both hands, trying her best not to laugh when instead of dusting his sleeves, the Overlord rubbed his sore back.

"Not a word." Alastor stretched his neck, letting it pop. "So where do you want to go? How does the theatre sound? I do recall Rosie insist I watch **Hell's Musical: Mary Poppins**."

"Why not ask Angel?" Charlie offered, getting out of her chair to pick up the papers. "Or Niffty. Vaggie doesn't trust you and Husk might fall asleep in the middle-?"

"Angel and Husk are having a moment with Niffty inconspicuously sketching the scene." Alastor snapped his finger, using magic to return all the papers to its original place. The radio demon grabbed his mike, twirling his staff. "Unless the theatre isn't to your fancy?"

"Alastor. We have two days to submit the necessary documents to the appropriate agencies. We can't both leave to take a break." Charlie placed both hands on her hip _after Alastor's magic took the papers from her arms_ , but Alastor merely rolled his eyes on her. The blonde continued. "I know the hotel took a lot of your time. How about visit your friends or colleagues? I know it's been a while since you last met up with any of them. It'll be good to reconnect to the outside world."

"Two weeks isn't that long." Alastor contemplated, but Charlie frowned.

"Al. That's a really long time." Charlie said with the best stern voice she can produce. "Go on and disprove you died from boredom."

"Whatever you say, your _majesty._ " Alastor chuckled, turning away. The redhead muttered under his breath, letting his shadows open the door. "I might as well drag _him_ to see the theatre..."

clunk

"Jeez." Charlie went back to her chair, sitting down. She opened her drawer, pulling out her phone. For the sake of her business partner, Charlie agreed to place her phone in silent and out of sight during Office Hours. She can only use the phone in front of Alastor during emergencies.

"Nope. No. Never. Nada. Haha no." Charlie checked her mail, deleting the interview offers who wants some clarification towards **Project Redemption**.

"...." Charlie accepted the offer to attend the first dozen, but majority of the interviewers deviated from the questionnaires sent to her mail. Thankfully, Vaggie was there to convince her to stop hoping the interview will steer to the direction of the ~~**Happy**~~ **Hazbin Hotel**. After all that, Charlie won't admit aloud, but **666 News** might have earned their place as Hell's premiere news station. "What is everyone's fascination with me and Al...?"

"Oh?" Charlie zoomed in the blurry image at a fountain place. She knows where this is, close to the plaza. This picture resonates with yesterday's breakfast story Angel came up with - the one with the mermaid.

"Yes~!" Charlie cooed, checking the comments under the picture. "I always wanted to see a mermaid!"

"How does someone get a mermaid?" Charlie asked herself, standing up with her phone in hand. She scans her office, grabbing a gift from **Duke Barbatos** explaining the common mythical creatures interbreeding and living with humanity. She flipped the pages, stopping at the mermaid/siren section. Both entities can manipulate the auditory and optical sensors. However, Sirens are mainly carnivorous while mermaids are omnivores. Charlie closed the book, remembering everything she read in the section. Mermaids and sirens are distinctly different creatures, the former being an aquatic-based entity while the latter aerial-based creature. Sadly, humanity has issues on their language barriers, causing the words 'mermaid' and 'siren' to become interchangeable. Since mermaids are part fish, Charlie feels the best way to interact with the creature is the simulate how most stories find them - drowning or fishing.

...

"Fishing it is." Charlie nodded to herself, walking out with an objective. It's not like Alastor would notice. _Musical theatres last for at the very least an hour_. Walking down the stairs, Charlie reached the ground floor to see everyone in the hotel watching TV except for Alastor. The radio demon went missing to invite the mystery demon. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the thought of her friend having even more friends. She went to the kitchen, grabbing a basket to fill it with crustaceans, squirming fish and seaweed. 'That's the common mermaid diet right?'

"I should head at the back exit." Charlie told herself, walking out with her basket and an improvised fishing pole.

* * *

Finding the bloody fountain, Charlie carefully set her basket down and sat on the ledge of the fountain. The princess doesn't care if a couple of demons are staring at her as if she grew another head, she will fish to see this majestic creature! If this truly is a mermaid then it's not impossible to see unicorns surviving Hell anymore! _The last time Lucifer imported unicorns was a couple centuries ago and that's how **nightmares** came to be._

"Stop squirming." Charlie puffed one of her cheek, trying to bundle the lobster on seaweed before tying it on the nylon string. Charlie gasped, accidentally dropping the lobster to the ground. Since the current and incoming days are labelled Summer season, Charlie watched the Lobster caught on fire. "No.."

"Don't give up, Charlie. You can do this." Instead of picking up the lobster, she picked up another lobster to try once more. Mermaids like fresh products right? They don't like crispy things or... That's what she read. Charlie accidentally lost hold from the struggling lobster, pouting when the second lobster bounced while on fire. She watched the lobster jumped, fascinated at the extremely soft animalistic screams of the aquatic creature to not notice a sinner catching the dying creature.

"Isn't this supposed to be for dinner?" The familiar voice and question caused Charlie to blinked.

"Uh.." Charlie slowly looked up, staring at her business partner holding the crustacean. "Hey."

"..." Alastor continues to stare at her like a disappointed father. Charlie deflated, patting her basket filled with seafood goodies.

"I can explain." Charlie begun and Alastor narrowed his eyes. Charlie raised her pointing finger, "Mermaid."

...

"A mermaid?" Alastor repeated.

"There might be a mermaid in the fountain." Charlie completed the sentence.

"In the bloody fountain?" Alastor interrogated further, but the male is walking towards her area. "Why would anyone deposit a mermaid in the fountain, much less leave it without any source of food? The only explanation I can think of would be-"

"Mermaids prefer fresh fish stuff than meat. Studies show mermaids eating meat consistently- is bad for them." Charlie altered her answer. She just knows what Alastor will say. She worked beside this man in her hotel long enough to know his strange logic. "Besides, fish stuff tastes better than meat underwater."

"The sharks will beg to disagree." Alastor offered the burnt lobster to her, but Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think mermaids eat fried food. They get all soggy in the water." Charlie glanced back at the bloody fountain. Charlie perked up, recalling another matter. "And I thought you went with mystery demon to the theatre. What happened?"

"I haven't found him yet. I suppose he's busy." Alastor sat beside the princess, grabbing the hook at the end of the fishing pole. Blowing on the corpse, Alastor waited for the lobster to move before inserting the hook stabbing it with the hook. "But did you have to get the lobsters for tonight's meal?"

"I only got four." Charlie grabbed the fishing pole handle, watching the dying lobster squirm.

"Four **_gigantic_** lobsters." Alastor corrected.

"Come on, Al!" Charlie turned her head, smiling. "Don't you want to see a mermaid too?"

"It could be a sinner." Alastor speculates, watching Charlie cast her line.

"If the mermaid is a sinner then we can try redeeming it." Charlie hummed.

"A certain author considers mermaids to have a mortal soul in exchange of their long lifespan." Alastor commented, annoying his business partner by leaning on her. "What if what's dwelling underneath these disease-infested waters not a sinner? What if it's akin to an imp, forbidden to even see the gates of Heaven unless it opts for reincarnation?"

"We are not killing whoever is in the fountain, Alastor." Charlie pursed her lips, slightly moving away when Alastor rest his head on hers. "And why do you smell like blood? It's barely been thirty minutes since we both left the Office."

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? I haven't killed anyone." Alastor didn't move when Charlie had to take it out and re-cast the bait.

"So you admit to hurting someone." Charlie exhaled, subtly pushing Alastor back to his place.

"Maybe." Alastor half-admitted, watching the ripple of the fountain. "What if we drain the water?"

"Then we'll be filing more paperwork." Charlie held onto her fishing rod, moving her legs. The fountain is really deep, capable of drowning someone if no one knew any better. Sitting with her legs in the fountain, Charlie's feet are a centimeter away from touching the surface of the water.

...

"How about we try using a harpoon?" Alastor suggested. Barely ten minutes passed overall, and Alastor felt the urge to speak. This is Charlie's fifth attempt trying to lure the creature in, using a crab as her third bait. Because the princess doesn't know how to secure the bait, Alastor helped her. Charlie has offered Alastor to fish, but the Overlord politely declined. ~~No one wants to fish in front of the bloody fountain.~~ Both demons know someone or something exists in the fountain. _Who else could be eating the bait?_

The major question is, how will they lure it out?

"We might kill it." Charlie wants Alastor to move back since the weather right now and his body heat isn't really good for her. Being a cold-blooded creature, Charlie will start sweating from the heat. 'Don't. Don't be mean. Just wait for him to move away. That's right. Husk said Alastor can't lean on you forever, but Husk did say he was pretending to be dead unconscious some decades ago...'

"We have a medkit in the hotel." Alastor replied in turn, summoning a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"It's hard to gain someone's trust if you hurt them, Al." Charlie explained, noting a strange van coming to view.

"Stockholm syndrome is a common symptom in Hell if you didn't know." Alastor threw the handkerchief, the news reporters coming out of the van like the FBI. One of the sinners watching them tried to catch the cloth, only for it to turn into ash. Alastor crossed his arms, asking. "This is the last bait."

"What about the seaweed and the fishies?" Charlie asked in turn.

"Too small and difficult to spot in the bloody waters." Alastor plucked the basket between them, setting it to her side so he can sit beside her. Whether it was the growing audience or out of sheer whim, Alastor bumped Charlie's shoulder. "Or how about we cut a electric cable and stick it in the fountain?"

"One, that's dangerous. Two, that's private property. Three, the mermaid must live. Four...?" Charlie finally looked around to see what's the noise all about. "Uh.. What day is it today?"

"Tuesday." Alastor peered down at the fountain, staring at the enormous dark shadow.

"What's going on here?!"

"..." Letting the princess handle the reporters rushing in, Alastor's eyes glowed red. 'This isn't a mermaid.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery sinner Alastor is referring to is the Overlord with the burning skull for a head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is semi-Radiodust fan.
> 
> Alastor actually trusts Angel Dust.

"Why don't you like Niffty's work?" Charlie asked, watching Alastor slowly stack the cards ~~he took from Husk~~. **One wrong move and the tower will come tumbling down**. Charlie has never tried _the tower of cards_ activity, usually spectating her dad on those delicate hobbies. To see Alastor craft a fragile piece of art feels... special. She doesn't know what the feeling is, but it's a homey feeling. 'Maybe the feeling is related to _domestic bliss_... Or maybe this is the euphoria of taking a break from work?'

"Which one?" Alastor asked, slowly placing a card on top of two slanted cards. The Overlord even added the risk by building it on his table, which is closer to the door. Charlie thinks he's a risk taker. _What she doesn't know is that Alastor plans on punishing anyone who opens the door, regardless the character._

"The ones from yesterday." Charlie recalls the intimate and questionable pictures drawn by Niffty in relation to her business partner. [The primary reason why the lobby was on fire yesterday afternoon.] Not exactly realistic, the fictional works came up with scenarios or poses that Charlie has never seen the radio demon wear. However, Niffty is one of Alastor's closest companions(?) so whatever the cyclops illustrated must be authentic in some form or manner.

"Oh.. That." Alastor drawled, setting a base for the second layer.

"So?" Charlie asked, resting on the couch and hugging her legs.

"I don't _dislike_ her work." Alastor started, carefully placing two cards at the top of the base. "I was merely exercising my duty as co-manager of this fine establishment."

"Why didn't you spare the soft ones..." Charlie elaborated. "Like you and Angel hanging out or Husk and you chatting on the bar or even you befriending some other sinner?"

"I did." Alastor answered.

"What?" Charlie dropped her legs at his response. _It's a wonder why the card tower has yet to fall._

"What?" Alastor echoed her question.

"You know what I mean!" Charlie looked at the sinner with wide eyes. "Everything was in flames yesterday... Niffty was so sad during dinner and you sat there as if nothing happened... Unless you... You didn't erase-?!"

"Did you actually take _them_?!" Charlie gawked, covering her mouth. " **No way!** I don't believe you but that's the only explanation why I couldn't reconstitute them from the ashes in the trash bin."

"You don't have to. It's for my personal enjoyment." Alastor continued stacking, but Charlie really can't stop thinking about it. She can't repair something that's not there at all. Alastor has the art pieces. _Alastor took the artwork he found satisfactory._

"Gosh, how are you evil in such a soft manner?" Charlie contemplated what else to say, closing her eyes. Charlie dropped her hands, "I have no words for you."

"Only compliments I'm sure." Alastor stated, extending the first layer for the second.

...

"Does that mean you're considering a non-sexual but a tiny bit romantic relationship sometime in the future?" Charlie asked, slightly hopeful because it would be so easy to get Alastor on board in Project Redemption if the stubborn Overlord would open up-

"No." Alastor humored her, now trying to build the third layer.

'I need to take this in another approach.' Charlie crossed her arms. Speaking with Husk and Niffty a week ago, Charlie knows the Overlord likes being with people ~~to watch them suffer~~. 'How do I get Alastor to turn a new leaf and be good if I can't use the power of Love?'

'Maybe I should use Friendship? But Friendship takes a long while and it's very hard to detect changes. Why can't Friendship be flamboyant as Love?' Charlie pouted, ~~and Alastor will pretend the female isn't an open book.~~ Charlie gasped, having a literal light bulb appear above her. Alastor almost caused the cards to crash when placing two cards on the third layer. 'Not unless I use someone who isn't used to the idea of friendship?!'

"Charlie? Can you please tone down the light bulbs? I almost planned on murdering you tonight." Alastor joked, pulling out more cards from the deck while his shadows slipped out of the door.

"S-sorry." Charlie apologized, staring back down at the light bulb. She then looked underneath to see more lightbulbs. _This isn't the first time she got bright ideas._ "Uhh.. Maybe we should donate them?"

"To who?" Alastor pulled out an ace, examining it. "But I do have a couple of ideas concerning light bulbs."

"You're just as bad as Angel on pranks." Charlie sighed, but recalled her plan. "Speaking about Angel Dust.."

"Can you look into Angel's contract with Valentino?" Charlie asked, aware of Alastor and Angel's somewhat stable friendship. 'Not only is Niffty Alastor's friend, but she's frequently in the hotel. There has to be some truth to Niffty's drawing.'

"And who says I haven't?" Alastor asked in turn, now on his fourth layer.

'Taunt or tease?' Charlie taps her fingertips on the couch, debating what to say. She's the daughter of the devil. This act of persuasion has to be natural to her. 'Out of everyone in the hotel, Angel is the most neutral party.'

'If I can get Alastor to see pass Angel's masks then I'm sure these two will upgrade their relationship to **best friends**! If they're best friends, I now have an ally to get Alastor to Heaven ~~or Alastor is going to do a reverse and ensure Angel doesn't get redeemed but I will take that risk since it's better than nothing!~~ ' Charlie cupped her chin, scrutinizing the cards. 'But how will I lay out my plan? How can I get Al to be interested on Angel more than the norm but not in the romantic sense?'

"Do you think the contract will actively interfere with the Project?" Charlie tentatively asked, adding. "Since Angel will prioritize his work than getting redeemed. I mean! (Charlie waved her hands.) The project doesn't plan on isolating you from the outside world, just rehabilitate you at a slow pace. You get me right?"

"Of course I am aware of the tiny hiccups on your nonexistent path. I didn't come here blind. No siree! I'm fairly certain our spider friend will seek for our assistance soon." Alastor drawled as he examined the offensive tower since the Overlord wanted six layers than a measly five. He examined the empty pack. "And for your earlier question, don't be a chump. What employer would want their workers heading off to Heaven?"

"So do you think I should negotiate with Valentino?" Charlie managed to let Alastor drop the empty pack onto the ground. Thankfully, one of the shadows swiped it in the last second. "Regarding Angel's schedules and this work drug usage? Since I don't think it's a good idea interfering with Angel's life."

"And why not?" Alastor asked, finally focusing on the princess and her concerns with the pornstar. "Who wouldn't want to get out of debt and be free of that _abusive_ jobbie? I could come with you, if you like?"

"No thanks. Our aim isn't to recreate dependence, but to get sinners get accepted into Heaven to live independent and happy lives." Charlie spoke out. "But since Valentino is tied to Vox, do you think they would stoop low and let Angel to spy on you?"

"... Maybe!" Alastor seemed cool with the idea. ~~Charlie knows better.~~ The radio demon glanced at the door where they heard a feline's scream. "But I doubt it."

"Doubt what?" Charlie inquired further, leaning forward from the couch. 'I've planted the seed of doubt. Let's see what Alastor will do next.'

"The silly notion. It's not like Angel to snitch." Alastor explained. " _Or I'd have killed him already._ "

"You two are that close?" Charlie blinked.

"Oh nonono. Our wonderful fellow fortunately has standards to spare..." Alastor chuckled, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. "Despite uttering profanities left and right."

"I trust your word on that." Charlie decides to grab a forgotten book underneath the coffee table, flipping the pages. "Were you reading **Lord of the Flies** yesterday? What's it about?"

"..." He's staring down from the window behind him, suddenly losing interest of his card tower even when his shadow returned with another card pack.

"Hm?" The Overlord wonders what the mob want this time with their curious banners. 'Did they misspell Charleston?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gives me a stingy vibe.
> 
> Charlie has that vibe that everyone wants to step on.

"Thank you for sharing me a copy of your notes, Niffty." The princess of Hell thanked the maid, hugging the papers gifted to her willingly (as soon as Charlie asked if Alastor and Angel have done a _thing_ without her knowledge).

"You're welcome~" Niffty beamed, holding her feather duster and very eager to have another entity convert to the dark side. However, Niffty's smile dropped at the familiar noise of the radio. The music going louder, the end of the hallway revealing the owner of her soul.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie called her back, the princess slightly tilting her head in wonder.

"Nothing! If you excuse me, I have windows to wipe." Niffty pats Charlie's coat, whispering. " _Soon..._ "

"Uh... See you?" Charlie bid, waving good bye as the redhead scurried down the stairs.

"I wonder what that was about?" The hellborn frowned, but opted to read the papers instead. She started walking back to the Office, too busy to notice the presence behind her. "Radiodust? What an odd report name."

"Indeed." Someone agreed, leaning close to read the paper with her.

"Al? I thought you were having tea with Mimzyyyy-?!" Charlie turned around, took a misstep and tumbled down.

"Watch where you're stepping, sweetheart." Alastor reminded, tugging the girl's arm and pulling her back to his side.

"Now what were you and Niffty discussing?" Alastor lets go only when Charlie regained her footing, subtly taking one of the papers from her arms. Alastor skimmed it, "I certainly hope our lovely darling isn't researching about radios and dust. That would be unsettling."

"Hey! Give that back." Charlie demanded, trying to take the paper from the radio demon raising his arm to continue reading the report. "Alastor!"

"All right. Here you go. ~~Not like you can hide anything from me.~~ " Alastor returned the sheet _before Charlie accidentally cracks the floor beneath them_. Unfortunately, Alastor isn't here out of boredom. "Are you busy today? I need your help."

"Actually, I am-" Charlie grabbed the paper, already taking a step back before he could do his voodoo.

"Splendid! Let's head to the venue, shall we?" Alastor snapped his fingers, teleporting them both in the middle of a shop.

* * *

"Where did my papers go?" Charlie asked in alarm, swirling around to find any trace of Niffty's hard labor. She turned to her business partner, frowning. "Al! Where did you place them???"

"In the office. Now help me find a new tuxedo." Alastor examined the clothesline while his shadow minions split up. "Mimzy's inviting us all to her bar for a surprise and I want to look my best."

"Aww~ I knew you like someone!" Charlie teased, and tried to boop his nose which he dodged.

"Remember the **rules** , Charlie." Alastor warned, but he didn't sound mad, more resigned at the affectionate demon.

"Yes! No poking unless it's a Sunday." Charlie almost forgot the peace treaty she made with Alastor after the poke wars. _It was the same day she learned the Overlord doesn't cut his nails every month or maybe longer?!_ Vaggie was so distressed after seeing her poke injuries...

"Good." Alastor returned to his search. "Now help me find a suitable design. A friend of mine recommended this store and I do hope he's right."

"Or we might visit Rosie.." Charlie muttered, recalling the other friend of Alastor who loves to smile and eat ??? meat. Also, they chat a lot. Chatty people who are all stuck at a certain time period mentality...?

"Couple discount." Charlie read the sign which was stuck on the wall in a vibrant red. It seems there's a discount going around, and Alastor is taking advantage of it. 'Very like him. Hold up!'

"Did he just...?" Charlie begun walking around the store, finding couples buying tuxedos. She listened in, realizing that indeed there is such a discount.

"Al?" Charlie walked back towards her business partner.

"Hm?" Alastor looked away from the female assistant willingly. _Maybe a little too eagerly?_

"You do know you could've asked Husk or Angel to come along right?" Charlie offered, confused why the female assistant left him. "Was I disturbing you on something?"

"Not at all. Now what do you want to talk about?" Alastor smiled.

"Well..." Charlie articulated her thoughts. Out of everyone in the hotel, Angel is the best person anyone would go to for fashion taste. "If you wanted to look nice tonight, you should have asked Angel to come because he knows fashion and has been to a lot of events. Or! You could go ask Husk for advice because he's your closest confidant who knows you and your taste the most."

"Yes, and your point is?" Alastor tilted his head.

"I already told you my points!" Charlie crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. Before Alastor could taunt her, they were interrupted with a fox presenting a particular suit.

'Isn't that the expensive one recommended by Helsa?' _Charlie did scan the shop and saw Helsa approved fashion wear._

"Try this." The sinner offered. "Best selling in the store and has all the trending concepts in this one suit."

"Really now?" Alastor accepted this dark green tuxedo with gold accentuates, looking at himself on the mirror. Alastor turned to Charlie, asking with a sickeningly scary voice. "What do you think, **dear**?"

"Uhh..." Charlie stared at Alastor, frowning. "You look... I think I've seen you wear a color similar to this in another event? How about try another color?"

"I haven't worn any green with you." Alastor admitted. Charlie's eyes widened while the music died down. Alastor continued. "Is this your roundabout way of saying this reminds you of your ex?"

"It could be his dad or someone else?" Charlie slowly looked down, fiddling with her hands. " _Maybe a little but I swear you two are different. I would never mistake you for him. I_ _promise._ "

"..." The radio demon slowly shifted his gaze towards the sales assistant who realized he f**led up.

" **But green is the new in!!!!!** " The demon screamed when the tentacle tugged him down.

"I asked for tuxedos, not suits!" Alastor berated the sinner inches from death.

"Oh God. That haircut... He's a Karen, isn't he?" One of the sale clerk whispered to the adjacent partner. "Or is that a she?"

"I don't know and I don't care..." The imp yawned, but the bat is already making her move.

"I'm calling the manager before anyone dies!" The bat loudly whispered, getting out of her stall.

"Al nooooo!" Charlie also realized her mistake too late, getting out of her thoughts when she heard the scream of a sinner getting dragged down to who-knows-where-Eldritch-horror hole.

"Maybe we should've gone to Rosie?" Alastor pondered, walking away as Charlie held onto the hand of the struggling sinner. "But then she will definitely run me dry... _What a sly woman_."

"Hang in there, okay?" Charlie pleaded. She can only see the fox' upper chest above. The rest is in darkness. "This isn't your fault! I promise!"

"Damn right it ain't! I'm just doing my fu'king job!" The fox screamed. Tugging the male, Charlie hissed as she slightly transformed into her demon form for a boost. The black tendrils really want this guy. "Wait a bloody second."

"You're that disney princess!" The fox exclaimed as Charlie got him up to his torso. Charlie ignored him, but the guy kept on going. "So everyone says you two are dating. How's it laaaaaahhh-?!"

"Dating?!" Charlie accidentally let's go, confused at the strange revelation. "We're not dating!"

"In fact, it's been months since I last took Vaggie to a one-on-one date." Charlie grimaced. The last time she went on the news, the reporters speculated Alastor planning to use her to take the throne. How can A turn to F? Charlie asked. "Who....said..?"

"He's gone.." Charlie was too stunned at the news that she might have let go and allowed the fox to get swallowed whole. "Oh no..."

"What if he has children?!" Charlie knelt down, staring at the last portal the tentacle came from. "How will the manager pay him today to feed his kids?!"

...

"I found the tuxedo, Charlie!" Alastor cheered, reappearing with a disheveled manager and a scared tailor. Alastor stopped, standing behind Charlie. He leaned down, staring at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Rest in pieces, little one." Charlie clapped both hands together close to her face, miraculously finding red tiger lilies and even a small tomb to place on the last area the sinner vanished in.

> _She must be trying to pray, but Lucifer never taught her the correct way of praying with the presence of the crooked cross, bloody candles in a circle, glowing artifact at the center as well as the miasma emerging from her prayer beforehand._

"Nothing to see here, folks! Carry on with your mundane lives. Let's go, Charlie." Alastor told the spectators, picking Charlie up by the waist and heading off to go get her some ice cream. ~~According to Angel, ice cream always makes Charlie feel better!~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie isn't well-liked in the bar.
> 
> Alastor is drunk.

"If I recall, Niffty made a similar documentation between Husker and me..." Alastor spoke out of the blue to the only person who wasn't allowed to drink. _Actually, Charlie can drink since she's older than all of them. However, Charlie's mom ordered Vaggie to switch all of her drinks with non-alcoholic ones._ Mimzy's party went smoothly without a brawl. Curious how Mimzy oftentimes dragged him into singing and dancing during intermissions, not like he minds. ~~Alastor just finds it strange why his friend would keep him away from his friends.~~

"Really? Do you know why she does that?" Charlie inquired, combing Vaggie's hair. The party was enjoyable with music, games, and people. Sadly, not everyone can party all day. It was Charlie who went up to him to ask if he'd like to stay, already calling her goats to come and fetch them. _Alastor expected Niffty and Vaggie to be a lightweight, but to have Husk and Angel drunk too?_ Is this truly by chance? Charlie made the right call, considering the angry moth has made quite a mess, and let's not forget the pornstar almost getting taken by some hooligan.

"Boredom." Alastor shrugged, never quite understanding Niffty's peculiar hobbies. He can call it **an obsession** , but Niffty isn't quite there yet. **Fascination** downgrades Niffty's capabilities, while **passion** destroys the female's need for organization. Alastor eyed the bartender and sex worker leaning against each other with Niffty resting on Husk's wing. 'How did they end up that way?'

"Al?" Charlie called out, which made him turn to face the curious demon. _He might have dozed off for a minute there. How rude of him._ "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, dear." Alastor sat alone, drumming his fingers on his seat. He scanned the inside of the limousine once more, not feeling the slightest of stupor.

> Everyone is asleep except for him and Charlie. He understands why Charlie's awake. _The demon belle barely got to use those gams on the dance floor or serenade the patrons in the pub_. He knows Mimzy dislikes sharing the floor with other tomatoes, but Charlie is different. His business partner is too naïve to use her skills to tempt anyone really.

'If there's anyone who should be tired, it should be me...' Alastor dug his fingers on the couch, annoyed at this unwanted state. ' ~~but I'm not~~?'

"Well... I want you to know your mood is affecting the radio at the front. Razzle and Dazzle are starting to get creeped out by it." Charlie's voice is both irritating and comforting. Alastor is torn between taunting or teasing her. He opts to lean on the couch, staring at the demonic eyes plastered on the ceiling.

"It's fine now. Thanks, Al." Charlie thanked unnecessarily, but her words held no malice.

"Don't thank me." Alastor forgoes etiquette, trying to relax. It isn't exactly working. He still feels restless. He wants to do something. _Anything_.

"Al. You're playing the same soundtrack that got us in trouble a month ago." Charlie might as well be shaking her head like a disappointed mother while uttering those words.

"Excuse me?" Alastor glanced at the offensive woman, his smile stretching when Charlie remained unfazed at the flickering lights around them.

"I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't so quiet outside. Also, you're starting to feel predictable when I hear _that sound_ minutes before a calamity strikes." Charlie elaborated, but she had already lost him. Alastor stared at Vaggie resting on the hellborn's lap, contemplating on causing a racket just to see the woman freak out.

"♪~" Alastor looked back up just in time to see Charlie yawn. _Her yawn sounds unnatural in a friendly way._

 _"..."_ Charlie rubbed her eyes, telling him. "How about you do it tomorrow instead so a ton of people can see?"

"I don't do things for attention. I do things for the sheer pleasure of it." Alastor stated with pride and, as a matter of fact. He slightly leans in her direction, resting his arm on his leg as he inquired. "Are you tired? You barely did anything."

"Watching everyone sleep makes me sleepy too." Charlie's laugh sounds like bells at the distance of a store selling candy cane. _So very distant._ Charlie looks at him and asks. "Don't you feel the same?"

"No. Not always." Alastor will admit to sometimes succumb to his surroundings, especially during festivals and when he's beside a fireplace reading a good book after a hearty meal. Most of the time, he stays vigilant. 'Everyone's in hell for a reason.'

"You should try listening to peaceful music~ That's what Vaggie does when she can't sleep." Charlie offered, smiling back at him. The Princess's hair isn't as bad as the Queen, but it may have a life of its own. (Alastor did try cutting Charlie's hair short while sleeping, only to have the scissors break upon impact.)

"As if I haven't thought of that." Alastor chuckled, watching the princess' stray hair go against gravity. It bothered him much to see it in such a mess, moving against the natural flow.

'Fix it.' His conscience demanded from him.

'She won't mind, will she?' His fingers itched to fix it, so he inched towards the female, his hand reaching out to comb it down. He could have summoned a comb, but this will have to do.

...

"There." Alastor doesn't remember why Charlie's hair got ruffled, but it must be when the dame carried Vaggie to the limousine. _No. That explains nothing._ Alastor chose to sit beside Charlie, literally bumping his knee with the doll. He looked at her, grinning. "Not exactly prim, but proper."

"Thanks?" Charlie turned her head slightly so she can see his face. Her hair seemed docile, soft to the touch, and easy to manage. _He heard rumors of Lilith's hair capable of turning into snakes, so would Charlie have the same ability?_ Another thing to note would be the scent. He smells apples but also puke. 'The puke must be from Vaggie. Why didn't Charlie let the bouncer carry the woman out?'

"By the way, what was Niffty's report name for you and Husk?" Charlie brought up the previous subject. The topic he debated to either stopping or ignoring. "Since you and Angel are called **Radiodust** , I think it's **Radio Casino**."

"Far from it, sadly. Niffty called it **Radiohusk**." Alastor mused, staring again at the wholesome(?) sight a couple of feet away from them. "Though, I rather have her fixated on sinners within my reach than those out of my control."

"Hm..." Charlie scrunched her nose _like a goat_. "Like?"

"Rosie is one of the decent ones.. Vox is a definite taboo." Alastor bumped Charlie's knee again, crossing his arms. He could play music to pass the time, but another part of him craves this silence. Alastor isn't sure what he wants at this point, but it has to be something. 'What?'

...

"Al. I know you're bored, but we can't leave the car when everyone is inside." Charlie warned, one hand still resting on the slumbering albino while the other rest on Vaggie's chest.

"Not unless someone wakes up," Alastor muttered, almost hoping the bearcat will wake up. He couldn't wake up Husk without waking up the other two.

"Let's try to let them all sleep on the right side of the bed, okay?" He's seen the duo rest in the lobby one time, watching Charlie fall asleep to her lover's heartbeat. "Pleaasse? I'll let you come with me to check Angel's contract in **Hell's** **Contract Registry** tomorrow."

"All right.. _Coward_." Alastor scoffs, averting his gaze while Charlie laughed at his half-hearted insult.

"..." Alastor doesn't know what else he can do. He could.. **No**. _Too early_ . He could... **Unoriginal.** _I've already done it._ He could..

~~Do absolutely nothing?~~

(A garbled noise. _Useless._ )

...

Everything is slowly dimming down back to zero.

... ... ...

" **Ȧ̠̩͠͝ͅl̝̭͋͘ǎ̻̞͈̍s̺̱̖̽̌͐͢t̤̫͛̋ṑ̤ͅr̳͆.̚ͅ.** " Charlie commanded, pulling Alastor into a hug despite having someone on her lap. " **D̤͓̣̯͢o̪̳͚̗̟n̺'̦̞̞͖̬t g̨̙̦̳͙o͙͙ ̰̥͓ ̬͙̤̇̍̈́͊͢t̰͗h͍̻̲̱̓͐̈͠e̎͢r̤̆e̬̽.** "

"?" The first time Charlie hugged him _ for utterly no reason  _, Husk commented he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Alastor isn't sure how she manages to catch him off-guard, but it's proven useful to get him out of this unwelcomed obscurity. He knows this isn't sleeping. It's a mixture of experiences he's had back when he was still alive. He's discussed this with Husk, and the description the bartender gave was pretty close to the real thing - A drunken man suffering from blood loss right outside a pub on a winter night.

...

"..." Breathing in the scent of apples from her hair, Alastor recalls the first visit to the Royal Castle's Garden, specifically the apple tree garden. _Wait._ He can also smell smoke from a burning oak wood branch. _Apple and oak wood blends well_. Her scent is vastly different from alcohol, cleaning detergent, sweat, blood, and other irksome pheromones ~~he's caught wind of from Angel after the spider returns from work~~.

(Charlie's voice is distorted. _Irrelevant_.)

"..." Passing the time thinking than responding, Alastor ponders why he doesn't feel disgusted or hungry from this sweet aroma. _He must be full from last night or..._ He could blame the aura this dark seraph released, an identical trick he experienced during a meeting with Lilith. However, Charlie is much weaker, easy to shrug off.

"How are you so **unappetizing** right now?" Alastor asked aloud, grabbing one of her arms before she pulled away. This charming demon belle should really learn not to expose herself to harm. They may be business partners, but they haven't signed anything. In fact, he found it laughable how she didn't order him using her current abilities. The Princess is utterly different from the others, and maybe that's why he hasn't left yet?

"Because I'm sweet?" Charlie replied back with albeit hesitation, confusion, and fear sprinkled in her eyes.

"You can't always be sweet." Alastor reasoned. He's made clear from several situational games played with the hotel residents that he would consume Charlie out of the other four residents if necessary. Angel is too amusing to die, Vaggie keeps him on his toes, Husk is one of his favorites, and Niffty is a sweet darling. Out of everyone in the hotel, Alastor sadly finds Charlie's constant character increasingly dull throughout the days.

"I'm sure there's some bitter taste in you." If not for the occasional fools trying the Redemption Project, Alastor might be seeing himself out and effectively avoiding the vile drudgery called Paperwork. Yes. It's been a while since he met with sincere and good people, but decades of encountering fake pleasantries may have affected how he treats the noble. Staring at this 'trusting' dark seraph, Alastor can't find it in his soul to drop his guard entirely.

"I'm sweet with bits of salty altogether." Charlie's voice lowered to a whisper, a brief flash of unknown emotion in her eyes. _Anger. Resignation? Pain?_ Alastor watched her in captivation. He rarely sees his business partner show this amount of emotions. Charlie's always hiding behind her lover, ~~assuming she can keep the princess away from suffering~~.

"Let's talk about this when you get somber." Charlie sighed, prying his hand off and sitting back with her girlfriend. Her shoulders are tense, one hand holding her upper arm, and bowing her head to make herself look small.

"I'm pretty somber to listen to a story or two." Alastor needed to move away just to see what Charlie's looking at - the window...?

_Why is there a crowd outside?_

* * *

"What's happening outside, Dazzle?" Charlie asked, and the goat lowered the glass separating the body from the front.

"♬!" The goat servant responded, frowning. Alastor summoned his staff while the goat bleat at their owner, connecting to the outside world instead of peering out of the window.

'A ball inviting all the candidates to the throne, which eventually leads to a massacre.' Alastor summarized the information his shadows obtained while guarding the hotel. The paparazzi wasn't only talkative, but the reporters fail to contain the venue to themselves. "It won't be long until they start killing one another. I wonder how low will they stoop for recognition?"

"It can't be helped. Head to the other property." Charlie told her servant, pulling out her phone to call someone. Judging from the speed and the furrowed eyebrows, Charlie must be calling her trigger-happy father.

" _ **Hello?**_ " _Or maybe not._ Alastor has heard that voice before. An androgenous voice belonging to one of Lucifer's primary secretaries.

"Is this Paimon?" Charlie asked, placing the phone close to her ear. Alastor didn't want to pry so he checked what's happening outside.

"Yes, this is Charlie."

(Observing the mob outside, the Overlord can see demons asleep while standing and even a couple lying dead on the floor.)

"I would like to leave a threat to my dad to stop adding me to the list of candidates to ruling hell."

(There are reporters with their camera crew, trying to make the wait enticing to his/her audience.)

"What do you mean it's tradition? We both know this is all **Uncle's** idea to incite rebellion within the court. Who thinks I want to fight for my birthright anyway?"

'And I'm bored.' Alastor focused back to Charlie. 'Aw~ She's angry and not terrifying at all...'

"Yes, I know they all want blood but **I don't like it**." Charlie emphasized the end part. Alastor could already see the smoke from her mouth. _Like a dragon. So a harmless dragon... For cooking?_

"It's degrading, disgusting and an utter _waste_ ** _of our_** time." Charlie stated, clearly against the royal _bloodbath_. Alastor doesn't see any problem here. _Then don't attend._ Or is Charlie obligated to participate because she's Lucifer's daughter? _How unfortunate._

"Power move? What are you...?" Charlie's confused about something. He dislikes seeing her not smiling for too long. Actually, any type of distress not caused by him isn't to his fancy.

"No. **No**. **No**." Charlie denied, giving him a piercing look. Alastor blinked, now invested to know what exactly is Paimon saying. Charlie would only give him that look if he did something... The last time is when he freaked everyone to hide inside the princess' room. Charlie ended, "Alastor and I are business partners. Nothing more, nothing less. Is this clear?"

"I consider the princess a close friend. The perfect puppet for an entertaining show." Alastor tossed in, leaning close to hear the voice from the other side. "And it would be to her own interest, as the Head of the Hazbin hotel, to uphold a saintlike image to avoid hypocrisy."

"Fair point." Charlie looked at Alastor, her eyes gaining some purple glow under the lights. "Does that mean you'll also stop killing?"

"No." Alastor said after leaning very close to the point of bumping her temple.

" **Understood, your highness. I will notify Lucifer when he returns from his secret missions.** " Paimon spoke in an amused tone. " **If you need any further assistance, don't hesitate to call. Your father will provide the barest amount of support needed for your dream.** "

"Thanks, Paimon. Your honesty comforts me, no matter how brutal." Charlie returns to her whole cheery demeanor _as it should be._ "And if anyone plans to call me, be aware I will only answer calls from 10 PM to 4 AM."

"You're sleeping at that time." Alastor poked her cheek.

"That's the point." Charlie whispers back, covering the phone when she said this to the radio demon. Returning to her phone, Charlie bid. "Thank you for keeping up with the good work. I hope you get your vacation soon."

*Click.*

"Ha..." Charlie slumped on the seat, pulling Vaggie close to her once more. Alastor poked her cheek again, opting to pinch it when she closed her eyes. Charlie opened one eye, staring at the very awake demon. "Al. I need a moment."

"No, you don't. There's no point stressing over something beyond your control." Alastor drops his arm, but chooses to swing an arm around her shoulder. He pulled himself to her, grinning as he advised the overthinking girl. "Focus on other matters with me. Let's talk about the property you ordered your goats to drive to."

"The other property decent enough to rest in **while** closest to Pentagram City is in the 3 Vs' territory. This is the property my dad uses just to be one of the first demons in line for Mom's live concert." Charlie looked away, wanting to remove Alastor's hand. "It's going to take another ten minutes so how about you take a quick nap-?"

"How about we rest in my home instead?" Alastor offered, resting the side of his cheek on her head. It's been a while since he had guests over. He would love to show Charlie the instruments he's collected from ~~his victims~~ the market. "I did promise to show you my furby organ. It's a unique instrument I myself fail to get tired of!"

"Shh. Not that loud, Al. They're sleeping." Charlie huffed, choosing not to squirm for the sake of Vaggie's rest.

"They'll sleep it off." Alastor apologized half-heartedly, letting go and speaking close to her ear. "A temporary living space, tour and performance from the one and only. **What do you say, darling?** "

"S-sure?" Charlie stuttered, pushing him with one hand and pressing said hand on her ear.

"Splendid! I'll have my shadows take over." Alastor grabbed his Mike still playing jazz, tapping the floor to signal his minions. Niffty and Husk has already seen his home, but these three haven't. It makes him feel giddy ~~and ready to hunt~~ thinking of their actions.

"So that's the sexy voice Angel and Niffty were talking about." Charlie said in awe.

"Excuse me?" Alastor glanced back at the stunned belle, lowering his Mike. "Care to explain that statement."

"You used your real voice for a second there." Charlie is evading a certain topic or she simply fail to comprehending it altogether. _So what if he used his real voice?_ Charlie continued, "That blend of your human voice to your radio host voice is like how succubi use appearance to lure victim. No. Maybe a little different? Your voice has sex appeal? Wait. I don't exactly know what sex appeal is so let's remove sex and just reinstate appeal. Your voice is very appealing."

...

"It took you half a year to realize?" Alastor felt insulted that his own business partner, who has heard and seen different sides of him, only learned of this today. "I installed a radio for you to listen in the office."

"Yes, but you always talk about murder and that makes me sad. Why would I find something that makes me sad appealing?" Charlie argued. "Can't you report something heartwarming?"

"Oh you sweet child. Everyone wants the harsh truth." Before re-starting his radio station, Alastor obviously surveyed his competitors. He's also delighted to learn majority of Hell has a radio. "How else will everyone learn?"

"I'm starting to regret accepting the offer. I don't want to argue with you in your own home." Charlie hugged herself, but that won't do for the radio demon.

"Nonsense!" Alastor likes exchanging banter, especially with a creature centuries older than him.

"Your last words before you kick me to the doghouse." Charlie assumed.

"Don't bother the thought. Dogs have no place in my area. I would love to have you all come to my abode." Alastor sat beside Charlie again, pulling her into a hug this time. "And if you make a deal with me, you can stay for **as long as you like**."

"Stop~ That voice gives me tingles." Charlie squirmed in vain, trying to cover her face while holding Vaggie.

"🎶" Alastor laughed, but he refused to let go. (He's not going to let her sleep anytime soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor may be used to the paperwork life, but he prefers the outdoor life.
> 
> Charlie just wants the hotel to be safe, and Alastor is undoubtedly one of the main sources of an impending disaster.

"How goes your end?" Alastor asked, setting the last paper on the fifth stack of paper Charlie requested him to review. After months working on these papers, they finally: (1) legitimized the hotel; (2) sorted the contracts of every _permanent_ hotel resident (mostly Alastor); (3) polished the program and measures for every apocalyptic scenario within and outside the hotel, specifically what protocols to enact during Extermination as well as; (4) coordinated with other Ring organizations to assist Survivalist Education for Sinners.

❀★❤♫

"Charlie?" Alastor called out, glancing at his partner who's singing a familiar tune. Alastor rest an arm on the table, summoning his mike to repeat. "Testing testing~"

"What is it, Al?" Charlie answered _before he increases the volume_ , but her eyes refuses to look away from a contract. After the _worm incident_ , he and Charlie promised to be more open to each other... Which eventually led to a visit to **Hell's Contract Registry**.

"Would you like to come with me to the **Bureau**?" Alastor offered as he set his mike on the side.

"I would love to, but I want to finish _this_." Charlie explained, glancing on the side to grab her quill. "And we're not done yet. You did tell me you wanted to change some of the hotel's suppliers?"

"Not all of them." Alastor admitted. _He rather work on paperwork and find a new supplier than have the hotel's electricity bill controlled by Vox._

"See? That's why one of us have to stay." Charlie scribbled on her notepad, taking great diligence not to alter the contracts even if it's just a duplicate.

"So you've chosen death by boredom..." Alastor sighed. The princess' rationale to review his _past dealings_ was to separate and account his duties as her business partner from his duties as an Overlord. _Charlie learned from Niffty about his 'daily' routine._ He can't fathom an instance his insignificant title as an Overlord would affect his life in the Hotel. He prides himself for leaving no loose ends, but if this activity will earn Charlie's trust then why not? _Checking the records stored in **Hell's Contract Registry** , Charlie told him all Seven Rulers of Hell and their close confidants are permitted to see any contract or record in the Office without consent._ It's sad Charlie lost the privilege. Fortunately, Alastor has a trick on his sleeve to get what he wants.

"Death by boredom isn't permanent." Charlie humored, and Alastor glanced outside the window.

...

"What contract are you reading right now?" Alastor will confess to feeling conscious with the demon belle looking into his past. _He'll return the favor later once Belial presents the chest containing the princess' contracts._ Alastor pondered, 'How much does one need to bribe to obtain public documents concerning the royal family?'

"The one you made ten years ago to a mortal still existing on Earth." Charlie commented, setting it another separate pile. _There are four piles._ Charlie continued, "The contract will end next year, but he's accidentally fulfilled the condition..."

"I don't know if you're mean or nice to not visit him." Charlie contemplates on the situation. Alastor stroked his chin, trying to recall whoever she's talking about. Charlie pouted, "He's reached his goals, but he lives in constant fear. He's even married. Poor kids!"

"Let me help!" Alastor stood up, walking towards Charlie. Other than the fact Charlie makes his past dealings interesting, he wants to know the fool she's placing much attention to _when she has better things to think about._ Also, the faster they can finish the papers, the more time they can spend coming up with entertaining ideas for this hotel.

"No thank you. The Bureau will close soon...?" Charlie glanced up as she placed the recently read contract to the fourth pile, frowning. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're converting my resting space into one of your makeshift private space again."

"That's utter bushwa! I would never do such a thing." Alastor denied. Deep down, he doesn't remember the reason why he converted one of the study rooms to be his so-called office when he's usually holed up in Charlie's office or watching Husk or stalking Angel or teasing Vaggie. _It all depends on his mood._ It's either his office lacks aesthetic or he's bored. _It may be the latter._

"I don't know, Al~ I see your table, chair and coffee mug here." Charlie glanced at the last place the Radio demon sat, giggling. "And this office has three radios now! Three!"

"You can never have too many radios." Alastor reassured, resting a hand on the rail of her chair. _There are four piles on the table._ Alastor picked up one of his contracts, skimming. "Do you plan on researching my clients?"

"The last time I researched someone without your knowledge, we got into a fight." Charlie set another paper on the fourth pile. _The fourth pile is larger compared to the other three._ "To make things easier, I was hoping you allot some time to recall your past and fulfill contracts pending execution."

"You don't plan on stopping me?" Alastor hovered behind her, staring down at the paper piles. _Maybe Charlie's right._ Alastor might be distracted with the hotel's ideas to the point of forgetting certain aspects of his usual routine.

"No. If you neglect your agreements, your enemies will target these mortals upon their death. You are the sort to brand your clients~" Charlie yawned, supposedly stretching her neck if it weren't for Alastor resting his arm on her head. "If you're curious why I'm reading everything and organizing it into four piles then I will gladly explain to you."

"Is it long?" Alastor inquired.

"If I say yes, will you remove your arm?" Charlie wondered.

"Yes." Alastor examined the desk, finding it odd how similar the contents the princess has with the king. _From the paperweight position down to the number of pens on the table, the only difference would be the contents of the picture frame presenting one's **beloved**._ He's entered Lucifer's office before, and to see Charlie paralleling the habits are quite unnerving.

"Then yes." Charlie shook her head, fixing her head when Alastor removed his arm. Before Charlie continued, her chair gets tugged. "Wha?"

"I need a better position." Alastor took a step back and snapped his fingers. Altering Charlie's chair, Alastor sat beside the princess and rest his arm on the armchair. "Go on."

"You..." Charlie didn't finish the sentence, shaking her head. She gestures towards the papers. "The finished contracts are what you own, possess and enjoy. If I wanted to understand you as a legal entity, I would look into this pile. The next pile is the promises and contracts you've crafted and yet to fulfill. Apparently, unaccomplished deeds are unreadable to me because dad issued a decree ordering that **royalty to not interfere with the affairs of sinners UNLESS it falls under the exceptions written in the amended rules published in the last decade.** You did read it, right?"

"The last time I told you I was literate on this redemption nonsense, I was clearly mistaken." Alastor humored, grabbing his **currently in progress** contracts.

"Ok. That's fine. I'll send you the laws and decrees to your office later." Charlie moved on to the next pile. "This one is your failed contracts or contracts you failed to obtain due to conditions or third persons."

"Some could be recovered, but if I do that then I would be promoting your sin so I didn't." Charlie nodded.

"Good for you.." Alastor slowly set the papers down, taking the failed papers to determine which contract she's referring to. Alastor dislikes losing and wasting. If he can recover something with minimal loss then he'll take the risk and bring back hell to that unfortunate victim.

'Isn't this...?' Alastor scrutinized the latest failed contract - His attempt to make a deal with current business partner. Alastor doesn't feel irritated on the loss or refusal of the princess, leaning towards amusement instead with how she tries to use her royal status to avert the inevitable.

"The last pile are surprisingly the contracts you've cumulated and failed to finalize." Charlie pat the last pile before placing a _golden apple_ paperweight. "This is different from the blurry papers that are in progress because both parties have fulfilled the conditions and are awaiting performance in your end..."

"Why thank you." Alastor didn't think Charlie would be trusting to the point of saying what's in her mind. _It's endearing and helpful on his part_. Husk and Rosie has constantly went off his ears to get a secretary or accountant to organize his impulsive contract making yet he choose to keep delaying the search. For one, he doesn't know what skillset to look for in a hell secretary/accountant. ~~_Everyone is either afraid of him or wishes to use him._~~ Another, he doesn't trust sinners intruding his personal business. "When I have free time, I'll drag those sinners down to this very hotel. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yee-nu... (Charlie paused.) I don't know. In fact, can we pretend you didn't see the fourth pile?" Charlie reached for the papers, and Alastor grabbed her hand. "No! I made mistakes"

"For letting me remember I have souls to take? Thank you for the reminder." Alastor finished her sentence, staring at his latest contract being a month ago. 'Was it really that long since I last made a deal?'

"Al~ NoooOOoo" Charlie whined, sad Alastor stopped her attempt to regain the duplicate. "Not the kids!"

"The kids had it coming." Alastor mused, giving it to his shadow seconds before Charlie bumped them off the chair.

*thud!

"?!" Alastor landed on the ground, accidentally kicking the table with his left foot and falling on his back with Charlie above him.

"Your head is bleeding!" Charlie exclaimed, but Alastor doesn't notice the pain. Instead of getting back on his feet or pushing Charlie off, Alastor laughed at Charlie expression. "This is serious!"

"You really **knocked me off** my feet." Alastor teased, resting his leg to a more comfortable position.

'Is she afraid?' Alastor thought to himself, but Charlie pushed his leg to roll off him and to the ground. Watching the girl stand up, Alastor said, "You should eat more."

"Says the guy with a small waistline." Charlie stood up, scrambling to the medicine cabinet. "Stay there! I'll bandage that up and pray your eyesight returns."

"I suddenly realized what Angel lacks." Alastor watched Charlie upside down, staring at her figure and comparing it to other sinners he's seen for the past months.

"Don't tell him." Charlie turned to face him, holding the medkit. "He's sensitive."

"Ha! Our friend can handle criticism." Alastor remained on the ground, half lying with his back slightly aching from the armchair hitting his spinal cord.

"I would prefer Angel receives _constructive_ criticism." Charlie walked towards him, crouching down and asking. "What are you waiting for, silly? Sit up!"

"I refuse." _Alastor doesn't feel like sitting or standing.._

*Slap.

"Hey!" Charlie yelped, pulling away her hand.

... _as well as having someone touch him._

"Al!" Charlie scolded him.

"Have you tried a charlotte cake?" Alastor chooses to ignore her annoyance, starting another topic that he wants out of his system. "How about a lemon meringue pie?"

"How about we patch you up instead?" Charlie already stretched her bandage.

"Not necessary. A good wash will do the trick." Alastor slapped her hand away once more, waving his hands against her. "Don't waste good material over something so insignificant. This wound will heal in no time!"

"What if the wound doesn't heal? (Alastor blinked.) I..I'm just worried about you, Alastor." Charlie frowned, standing up. She was about to turn around to return the first aid when Alastor grabbed onto her ankle.

"I'll let you know." Alastor spoke softly, indirectly accepting the possibility of returning to the hotel injured.

"You can also tell the others to-where did you go?" Charlie rubbed her eyes when Alastor vanished from midair, unaware the Overlord has now manifested right behind her.

" _Over here_." Alastor placed his hands over her shoulders, chuckling when Charlie shivered from the smallest of things. He whispered close to her ear, digging his nails onto her fabric. "Now would you like to come with me to the **Bureau**?"

"Let me think~" Charlie carefully turned towards his direction, her eyelashes brushing against his cheek. Instead of acting like a stuttering mess or a flirtatious sap, Charlie beamed. "Nope 🌟!"

"You leave me no choice..." Alastor murmured, determined to wipe the delight on her face. " **I'll simply drag you with me.** "

"You wouldn't~" Charlie's still smiling and Alastor resisted the urge to pinch those lovely cheeks.

"You must not know me then." Alastor removed one hand to place his hand on the side of her face, grinning when those doe eyes widen in surprise. "I do love a challenge."

*BAM!*

"Head over to the meeting before the King fu*king ends..." Husk barged into the room, catching the duo close with Alastor surrounded with unknown symbols. "...the hotel?"

"Satan knows glory!" Charlie managed to free herself from the trap, taking a step away from Alastor. "Since you are an Overlord, you have to attend the meeting once a month or dad might use your absences against us."

"Therefore, it would be to our benefit you submit the reports to the Bureau before heading to the meeting." Charlie explained. "While I stay here and accomplish the tasks at hand. Very efficient partnership! Don't you agree, Al?"

"I hope you're not doing this because of _last time._ " Alastor turned his neck to observe Husk, noting the peculiar emotion on his friend's face - confused, surprised and resigned?

"You let everyone play the Furby organ except me!" Charlie stated, which caused Alastor to look back at her. She was pointing at him, trying her best to look angry. "And you also locked me in a chest!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to know how a genie feels like?" Alastor chuckled darkly, and Charlie crossed her arms. "But I don't recall forbidding you to play my organ. Are you sure you aren't mistaking my words over your girlfriend?"

"Can you two stop spilling crap? Al, Get out. Princess, stop flirting back." Husk used his thumb to signal Alastor to leave the room. "I ain't paid to do this shit but I ain't dying from any apple-eating dick."

...

"Flirting back?" Charlie asked. Alastor paused, rewinding Husk's words in his head and snapped his neck to stare at the feline with a wide grin.

"Oh Husker, my friend! You are such a _jester_." Alastor cackled at the audacity. Husk took a step back, realizing his mistake. "How about you and I come together to the **Bureau**? It's been _so long_ since we last had a one-on-one stroll."

" _Shit_." Husk muttered under his breath.

"As long as you two come back after lunch." Charlie turned around and ambled to her seat. She sat down, looking up just in time to see Alastor swinging an arm around Husk's shoulder and hauling the bartender out of the room.

...

"Radiohusk.." Charlie picked up her quill, turning the radio on. 'Domestic partnership is nice too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor and Charlie's relationship is pretty complex.


End file.
